parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Framed Shenzi? (Mix-Up Good and Evil Style)
Cast Roger Rabbit - Shenzi (The Lion King) Eddie Valiant - Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin (Minecraft: Story Mode) Jessica Rabbit - Banzai (The Lion King) Benny the Cab - Miss Fritter (Cars 3) Judge Doom - Claire Dearing (Jurassic World) Toon Judge Doom - Merida (Brave) Dolores - Prince Hans (Frozen) Baby Herman - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) Mrs. Herman - Ego (Guardians of the Galaxy) Marvin Acme - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) R.K. Maroon - Captain Phasma (Star Wars) Smartass Weasel - Female Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode) Greasy Weasel - Alex (Minecraft) Stupid Weasel - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me) Wheezy Weasel - Elsa (Frozen) Psycho Weasel - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) Bongo the Gorilla - The Dragon (Shrek) Lt. Santino - Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) Lena Hyena - Mr. Bean (Mr. Bean) Teddy Valiant - Maya (Minecraft: Story Mode) Mickey Mouse - ??? Bugs Bunny - ??? Donald Duck - ??? Daffy Duck - ??? Dumbo - ??? Yosemite Sam - Plum (Bravest Warriors) Tweety - ??? Goofy - ??? Droopy - Madame Gasket (Robots) Betty Boop - ??? Minnie Mouse - ??? Pinocchio - ??? Big Bad Wolf - Gabby (Pet Alien) Porky Pig - ??? Sylvester - ??? Woody Woodpecker - ??? Tinker Bell - Psycho Black (Power Rangers in Space) Angelo - Mishina (Chuck's Choice) The Bullets - ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, and ??? Director - ??? Roger Rabbit Inflated - Shenzi Inflated (Deviantart) Roger Rabbit Cheeks Inflated - Shenzi Cheeks Inflated (Deviantart) Scenes * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 1 - "Somethin's Cookin" * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 2 - Hollywood 1947 * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 3 - Public Transportation System * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 4 - Ink and Paint Club * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 5 - Patty Cake * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 6 - Scene of the Crime * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 7 - Cassie Finds Shenzi * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 8 - Toon Patrol * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 9 - Back at the Ink and Paint Club * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 10 - Banzai's Plea * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 11 - The Merry-Go-Round * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 12 - Shave and a Haircut * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 13 - "Drink The Drink!" * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 14 - Miss Fritter the Evil Yellow Truck * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 15 - The Connection * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 16 - Captain Phasma Gets Shooted * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 17 - Toontown/"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 18 - Cassie Finds Mr. Bean * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 19 - Claire Makes Miss Fritter Crash * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 20 - Claire's Plan * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 21 - Cassie sings The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 22 - Cassie and Claire Fight * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 23 - Cassie's Toon Enemy * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 24 - Scarlet's Will/"Smile Darn Ya Smile (Reprise)" * Who Framed Shenzi? Part 25 - End Credits Gallery Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as Roger Rabbit HwtzcFR-1-.png|The White Pumpkin as Eddie Valiant Banzai-28.png|Banzai as Jessica Rabbit MissFritter.png|Miss Fritter as Benny the Cab Jurassic World Claire Dearing.jpg|Claire Dearing as Judge Doom Merida As Torrun.jpeg|Merida as Toon Judge Doom Hans transparent3.png|Prince Hans as Dolores Darla.png|Darla Dimple as Baby Herman Who Meets Wuill .jpg|Ego as Mrs. Herman Scarlet Overkill.png|Scarlet Overkill as Marvin Acme Phasma.jpg|Captain Phasma as R.K. Maroon Jesse female.jpg|Female Jesse as Smartass Weasel 266px-Alex.png|Alex as Greasy Weasel Lucy Wilde in Despicable Me 3.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Stupid Weasel Elsa frozen 2.jpg|Elsa as Wheezy Weasel Mavis3.jpg|Mavis as Psycho Weasel Dragon-Shrek-psd32201.png|The Dragon from Shrek as Bongo the Gorilla Captain Chantel DuBois.jpg|Chantel DuBois as Lt. Santino Mr beans holiday ver2.jpg|Mr. Bean as Lena Hyena OU Maya.png|Maya as Teddy Valiant Merwifs.png|Plum as Yosemite Sam Madame Gasket .png|Madame Gasket as Droopy Gabby104-resimage v-original w-1472.png|Gabby as Big Bad Wolf Mishina_by_akmalfikri123-dbcdy7i.jpg|Mishina as Angelo Shenzi the helpless hyena balloon by crimsonstar7359-dcc7tj0.png.jpeg|Shenzi Inflated as Roger Rabbit Inflated Shenzi cheek inflation by kraidzilla-d9p2y75.jpg|Shenzi Cheeks Inflated as Roger Rabbit Cheeks Inflated Category:Villain Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movies Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs